Captain Sees All
by Sunnycanary
Summary: Daichi is the captain. And the captain always sees everything. [KageHina. Oneshot.]


**So... My friend got me into Haikyuu!**

**Sorry for OOCness :/**

* * *

><p>He is always observing the first years.<p>

He notices how Tsukkishima's eyes flash, making rapid calculations in his mind a split-second before moving, how Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and springs from the balls of his feet as he jumps, how Kageyama pushes the ball towards a spiker with a slight flick of his wrist, how Yamaguchi bites his lip before he throws the ball in the air and serves.

Daichi is the captain. And the captain always sees everything.

Not only the things on the court, either. He catches the glares and taunts Tsukkishima sends to Kageyama and Hinata, watches with amusement as they are held back by older teammates.

He does not let them know that he sees it all. He would much rather watch how it unfolds every time, see how the first years react.

And so this is why Daichi does not say anything when he starts noticing even more minuscule details. Details like how Kageyama and Hinata hang out together even more than before, how the tips of Kageyama's ears burn red whenever the other grabs his arm and drags him off somewhere, how Hinata always watches silently from afar when girls confess their love to Kageyama, how the redhead always lets out a sigh of relief when he turns them down.

A knowing smile somehow always manages to creep up on his face when he sees this, even when he tries to hide it. He doesn't tell anyone his observations because he can tell that _they_ haven't figured their feelings out yet. But he can tell that most—if not all—of the team can sense the sexual tension between the two.

It is during an afternoon training when he realizes there is something different. Kageyama isn't passing to Hinata at all, even when he is free and in a good position to win a point. The tosses he does send are sloppy and miss the palms of the spikers, falling onto the floor and bouncing away. He seems to be on an even shorter fuse than normal, shouting at Hinata for the smallest mistakes. Daichi can see tears starting to build up in the smaller boy's eyes, and he quickly wipes his arm across his eyes to hide them away.

But when no one is looking, no one except the captain, Kageyama's gaze softens, and he watches Hinata with wide eyes, unable to look away.

And then Daichi knows why he is like this.

Kageyama has finally realized his feelings, and this is his way of dealing with it—lashing out at the one who caused him all the confusion and pain.

Daichi cannot have that. He cannot let these _feelings_ get in the way of the team's performance, cannot let his teammate, kouhai, _friend_ be weighed down by this anymore.

So as practice ends and the team is packing away the gear, the captain looks around for Kageyama. He can see that he is confused and tired, but this is important.

"Kageyama! Come here for a moment." Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi are snickering behind their hands, and he sends a glare at them. That shuts them up.

"Kageyama. You haven't been playing your best today. What's wrong?" He knows what it is, but he wants to hear it from the younger boy's own mouth.

"I–I…" Kageyama doesn't meet his eyes, and a red flush is creeping up his neck. Suddenly he bows, shouting, "I am very sorry! I won't do it again."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Daichi looks around the gymnasium. By now, most of the team have gone home. There is only Sugawara locking up all the equipment, and he is sometimes more observant than Daichi, so he has most probably already seen the signs.

"Y–Yeah," he stammers, straightening up. "It's nothing. Just some personal problems."

"A love interest?" Daichi smirks at him, grin growing wider as Kageyama's face turns red.

"N–NO!" He shouts a little too loud, and tries to back away as Suga approaches them.

"What's going on?" He looks between the two, and Daichi chuckles.

"Kageyama is in love," he sings out, and the blush that was starting to fade from Kageyama's cheeks return with full force.

"I–N–This isn't a joke, okay!" He finally managed to sputter out. Daichi and Suga exchange looks, raising their eyebrow simultaneously.

"Who's the lucky person?" teases Suga. Kageyama just groans in response. "Whoever it is, you should ask them out. Who knows, maybe they like you back!"

"They'll never like someone like me." The words are so quiet that Daichi has to strain his ears to make out each syllable. Kageyama continues, getting louder and louder. "They're always so _happy_ and _energetic_, and I'm so depressing and angry and I always get angry at them but I don't really mean it but I'm scared he'll actually believe me one day and think I hate him when I actually don't and he's so perfect and I don't think he knows what he does to me just by _being there_ and sometimes I think that maybe he actually returns my feelings and he does these little things that make me think I actually _have a chance_ but then he ruins it and brushes it off as something friends would do and I'm scared that I'm already gone too far and why does it _hurt so much_ and _I'm just scared_."

The two third years stare in surprise as the words tumble out of Kageyama's mouth in one big breath, never seeming to stop. Daichi thinks that the first year hadn't even realized he had switched pronouns in the middle of it all. He is lost for words. _Had Kageyama been stressing about all this? No wonder his playing was so bad today_.

He puts a hand on the other boy's shoulder—not firm and demanding, just a friendly reminder that he is there to help.

"I think…" How can he word it? Anyone else can see that Kageyama and Hinata are meant for each other, but now he knows what Kageyama thinks about this whole thing… "I think you should try. Maybe this person brushed it off because they weren't sure that you actually felt that way towards them. You'll never know if you don't try."

Kageyama nods, then bows. "Thank you very much!" He walks to the gym door and Daichi glances at Suga.

"They've really changed from when they first came here, haven't they?"

The voices from outside float in, snippets of the conversation reaching their ears.

"What are you still doing here, stupid Hinata?!"

"I, uh, I overheard your conversation with Suga-san and Daichi-san." A pause. "Who's that person you were talking about?"

"Are you really _that_ stupid?"

The conversation fades as the two teens walk away. Suga sighs.

"Yeah, they have."

The next morning, the training is one of the team's best yet.


End file.
